


Within Me

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gen, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Multi, Oral, Rimming, anal and vaginal sex, don’t question it it’s magic, orcs definitely knot, threesome party, tieflings cannot be stopped, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Xhorhas has special magic lube, and it’s up to Caleb, Jester, and Fjord to begin the experimenting with a lube that claims to make you feel everything your partner feels.And with three distinct species, that’s a lot of fun new things to feel.





	Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> HK: ... You know who’s been in all of these?  
> Mollymauk: I’m not going to forget you missed March.  
> HK: Shhhh this isn’t about me being late I just had a revelation! Besides, I’m late because of your coat.  
> Mollymauk: You write from a throne of lies. But yeah it’s always Caleb. Is it the wizard thing?  
> HK: It might be the wizard thing. Next is gonna be the Pumat thing though.  
> Mollymauk: So we’ll be back in June? July?  
> HK: I’m shooting for May but I’m finally running out of magic lube ideas (after this one) so requests are always welcome! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! So much explicit fucking 
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own anything. It’s a tragedy.

“Alright, how do we do it?” Jester asked cheerfully, plucking the little vial from Caleb’s fingers and holding it up to the light. A fond smile tugged at the wizard’s lips as he took the bottle back, turning the cap to face her. 

 

“We all put a finger on the end here, and read the spell together.” 

 

“All at once?” Fjord asked, leaning over Caleb’s shoulder to take the bottle in his own larger hand. He pressed a thumb experimentally to the end indicated. “Will we all fit?” 

 

Jester snickered and pressed her thumb next to his. 

 

“You might have to use your pinky finger.” 

 

Caleb smiled indulgently at the pair of them, taking the vial back once more. 

 

“Do you both remember the spell?” He had the strip of paper, of course, but wasn’t sure which of them needed it. Jester nodded cheerfully, scooting closer to press against his side. 

 

“Yeah! It seemed pretty straight forward.” One hand strayed into Caleb’s hair almost automatically, unable to keep still when she was so excited. Fjord nodded slowly, reaching out again to touch his finger to the vial. 

 

“I think so, but I’d like another look to be certain.” 

 

Caleb nodded and handed the paper over, shifting his grip until the tip of one finger was next to Fjord’s on the top. 

 

“Are you sure you won’t look again, Jester? I don’t know if it will work for you if there is any mistake.” 

 

The tiefling chewed on her lip for a moment then nodded and shuffled around to snuggle up to Fjord’s side instead. 

 

“Yeah, okay. It’s just regular Common pronunciation, right?” Her eyes scanned the page quickly to refresh her memory. Fjord glanced up at Caleb, raising a brow to repeat the question silently. Caleb shrugged. 

 

“Ja. It’s not a long spell. Would you like me to say it for you first so you can hear it?” 

 

“Will that activate it?” Jester asked quickly, reaching out to press her finger to the top. 

 

“Not if no one is touching it, I think,” Caleb said slowly, mulling it over. The other two exchanged glances, then shrugged. Jester’s tail was twitching behind her like a cat’s, looping through excited question marks. 

 

“Better safe than sorry?” Fjord suggested, drawing back and trailing a hand up Jester’s side. All three were already naked, not sure how long the spell would last but not wanting to waste any time. Jester dropped her hand as well and Caleb set the vial on the bed before saying the spell slowly. 

 

Fjord repeated it back, tripping over a few syllables but making his way through. Bouncing with excitement, Jester chirped it out perfectly. Caleb had the sneaking suspicion she’d seen this spell used before. She had been the one to spot it. 

 

It took Fjord a couple of repetitions to knock a little drawl off his accent for the crisp finish the spell required. Jester’s ears perked up a little as it shifted, but she didn’t call attention to it. 

 

When Caleb was happy with both enunciations, they took up the vial again. The lid came off easily enough, allowing them to touch the cool oil within. It was tight to press all three of their thumbs to the end and Jester was practically vibrating with excitement. One last time, they spoke the spell. 

 

For a moment, silence reigned. 

 

“Sooooo... how do we tell it worked?” Fjord asked, glancing between the other two. Caleb shrugged helplessly. 

 

“I suppose... we start?” 

 

Jester frowned philosophically, then grinned and nodded. 

 

“Okay!” Without warning, she plunged her hand between her legs, sinking two fingers into herself. Just the anticipation already had her slick, but the lack of foreplay meant there was just enough stretch to make her toes tingle. The effect was electric, both her partners arching and moaning softly. 

 

“Oh... I felt that,” Caleb sighed, his thighs clenching and flexing. 

 

“Yeah,” Fjord agreed, squirming in place. It was everything Jester could have hoped for. “Fuck, you weren’t kidding about liking it a little rough, huh?” 

 

“I never kid about what I like, Fjord,” Jester informed him archly, shifting her thumb to rub across her clit. Caleb hissed and Fjord pushed the vial more firmly into his hand, reaching out with his other arm for Jester. 

 

“Then stop wastin’ time over there playin’ with yourself and come here,” the half orc growled. Jester broke into giggles as she was tugged over, fingers slipping free. 

 

“Are you going to play with me instead?” She asked coyly, batting her lashes. Fjord laughed and tugged her into a deep kiss. His fingers curled through her hair, tugging gently and growling into her mouth as he felt the pull himself. 

 

Across the bed, Caleb made a face. 

 

“That feels really weird when I have nothing in my mouth,” he pointed out with a grimace. Both men flinched as Jester tugged against Fjord’s grip with a broad grin. 

 

“Well then come put something in your mouth,” she called happily. Caleb only hesitated for a moment to rub at his scalp, a smile sneaking across his face. 

 

“If you insist,” he agreed, rolling onto his knees to crawl across the bed. Both shifted to make room for him, Jester’s hands sliding over his body and giggling as she felt the same sensations on her skin. They only seemed to go so far though, and she pouted, tweaking one of his nipples. 

 

“It’s not working.” 

 

Caleb shivered and held out the vial of spelled lube. 

 

“You need more of the oil. It holds the connection, so if you run out it will fade.” 

 

Curiosity lit both his partners eyes as he explained, and he couldn’t help feeling wise and worldly. Fjord, who was clearly something of a natural scholar, glanced down at his glistening fingertips and leaned in to tweak Caleb’s other nipple. All three backs arched a little and Jester laughed, taking the bottle to pour more across her fingers. 

 

“That’s so cool! Aww, but we don’t have a lot of it.” She pouted and raised the glass to the light to peer inside. “I guess that’s why it’s hourly. No fisting for us.” She sighed dramatically and Caleb felt his cheeks flush. 

 

“We... could mix it with regular oil.” He muttered, glancing towards his coat. He may have already considered this problem when they first bought the spell. 

 

“Wouldn’t that dilute the effect?” Fjord asked curiously, already shifting off the bed. Caleb shrugged. 

 

“It should not, the primary concern is that we don’t run out while we’re using it. Even if the effects weaken a little, we can always top up from the original vial.” He took his coat with a slight smile, easily finding the pocket with the slim vials of clean oil he always had a store of, now that he travelled with the Nein. 

 

He didn’t always want the flavoured stuff Jester carried. 

 

The tiefling in question was rubbing oil between her fingers again with a gleeful giggle, her gaze darting between her two partners. 

 

“So long as we do it quickly, I want to try eeeeeverything before it wears off!” After a moment’s thought, she smeared a little across the head of her tail too, sending Caleb an utterly filthy grin that made him blush to the roots of his hair. A strange, almost entirely unfamiliar sensation shot through him and he found himself glancing around, almost expecting to see a tail of his own again. 

 

Fjord paused half way back onto the bed after putting the coat away and made a face. 

 

“Okay, that is entirely too fuckin’ weird.” 

 

“What is?” Jester asked, glancing between them and then down at her tail. The next grin was utterly wicked. “Ooooooh. Can you feel that too?” 

 

Fjord nodded, scooting the rest of the way to join the pair of them, reaching down to stroke his flagging erection. 

 

“Yeah. At least I think that’s what it is? I dunno what a tail feels like.” He glanced curiously at Caleb, who nodded but didn’t take his eyes off Jester. He had a sneaking suspicion... 

 

“Ja. At least, that is how mine felt?” He shifted a little closer, reaching out for Jester’s hand. He didn’t trust that calculating look in her eye. 

 

As always, she took his hand easily, pulling him in with a giggle and sprawling back to tug him over top of her, knees falling to either side. Caleb followed willingly, leaning down to seal their lips together in a kiss. Hoping to get her mind off... 

 

Nope. 

 

Another new sensation shot through him and he groaned, back arching again as pleasure seared just above his pelvis. Around his tailbone, appropriately enough. Glancing down, he was just in time to watch Jester curl the fingers of her free hand around her tail again, lifting her hips to let her get right to the base before raking her nails down. 

 

Fjord swore loudly and nearly toppled over at the rush of sensation, catching one of Jester’s ankles and tugging the giggling tiefling from underneath Caleb. 

 

“Fuck, Jes, you never said that felt so good!” 

 

Blue arms reached up easily to tug him down too, into a searing kiss of his own. 

 

“You do lots of things that feel really good,” she reassured him with a sweet smile, slick fingers trailing across the back of his neck, “I don’t like choosing favourites.” 

 

He nipped across her lower lip, a little clumsy with his growing tusks. 

 

“An’ what other things would those be?” He paused, rubbing his own lower lip. “This is really fuckin’ weird.” 

 

“I’m not complaining,” Caleb sighed happily, shimming down and rolling over to nip at Jester’s jawline. Warmth bloomed across all three of their skin and Jester sighed as well. 

 

“That’s gonna be reeeeally good when one of you is fucking me.” 

 

“One of us?” Fjord asked, raising a brow. She grinned back, trailing a foot up his thigh. 

 

“For the full effect one of you should also fuck the other,” she purred as her leg locked over his hip. Fjord shivered softly, a low moan sliding from his lips. 

 

“That would be the best way to... experiment,” Caleb agreed in a low, husky voice, slipping his hand between their bodies to curl his fingers slowly around Fjord’s cock. Fjord groaned and Jester’s back arched, a soft moan slipping from her lips. 

 

“Play with his knot,” she gasped, taking hold of Caleb’s hips to guide him around above her head. 

 

“I have always wondered what this felt like,” Caleb agreed in a low voice, spreading his knees to let Jester guide him. Clever fingers traced down to the thick swelling at the base of Fjord’s shaft as the half orc groaned, rocking his hips slowly. 

 

“‘S not that special... til the finish.” 

 

Jester paused guiding Caleb’s hips down to give Fjord a strange look. 

 

“How would you know? You’ve never had anything else.” 

 

“I...” Fjord paused too, stumped, and therefore utterly unprepared for Caleb to curl his hand around the knot and squeeze. “Oh, fuck Cay...” 

 

The wizard bit his lip, giving another gentle squeeze before beginning to slowly stroke over the knot. 

 

“That... that is quite something, Fjord,” he panted, back arching as Jester raised her head to lick across his balls. 

 

“Show him what it’s like on yours,” the tiefling instructed before poking a lubricated finger against Caleb’s hole, slicking it with magic before leaning up to tickle her tongue across it. Both men swore loudly and she giggled against his skin. 

 

“I’d have an easier time focusin’ if you’d stop that,” Fjord pointed out with a low moan, reaching for Caleb’s cock. Jester flipped him off and kept going, spreading her own legs wider to enjoy the sensations as she slurped her tongue over Caleb’s ass. The wizard shivered but obediently stopped stroking Fjord to reach for the lube vial, offering it to the half orc. 

 

“Try me,” he said softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Fjord slicked his fingers and reached out, taking Caleb firmly in hand for a few quick strokes. Despite all indications, Jester paused opening him up to enjoy the new sensations, sighing softly beneath them. 

 

“That’s nice... hey, I need a little more oil to get Caleb nice and open for fucking, could someone pass me the lube?” 

 

A sudden, decidedly wicked grin crossed Fjord’s face and before Caleb could question him, he’d poured a little puddle of oil onto the tiefling’s stomach, making Jester cry out and buck at the sudden wet cold. 

 

“HEY! Warn a lady!” 

 

“When I see one, I will,” Fjord retorted with a snicker, and then a wince as Jester’s tail caught him upside the head. Caleb made a face, rubbing the back of his own head. 

 

“Unforeseen side effects...” 

 

Fjord gave him an apologetic grin, resting one large hand on Jester’s stomach just below the streak of lube. 

 

“Sorry, Jester. Need any more?” 

 

“Not from you,” the tiefling huffed, wiping her fingers through the wet spot and reaching up to press one into Caleb. Fjord moaned softly, his own hips rocking up. 

 

“Can I make it up to you?” He tried, giving Caleb another stroke and an experimental twist of his wrist that set all three of them gasping. 

 

“Maybe with a little more of that,” Jester admitted reluctantly, easing a second finger into Caleb and squirming, “or you could eat me out. It’s kinda weirdly unsatisfying to feel open without being opened.” 

 

“You’re tellin’ me,” Fjord agreed with a grumble, leaning in to give Caleb another kiss and a quick squeeze. “You gonna be okay without me, darlin’?” 

 

Caleb leaned his forehead against Fjord’s, grinning with flushed cheeks. 

 

“Almost thought you’d both forgotten about me.” His back arched abruptly as Jester gave his prostate a very pointed poke and Fjord swore softly. 

 

“Fuck, Jes, patience is a virtue!” 

 

She drew back from licking at the rim just enough to tease, her cool breath setting Caleb squirming. 

 

“I don’t want him feeling left out.” She blew across the slick hole, giggling as a ghost of the sensation rocked through her own body. Fjord growled playfully and slapped at her ass, sliding off the end of the bed to kneel on the floor. 

 

“Keep him busy for me then.” 

 

Caleb opened his mouth, probably to complain or tease, but didn’t manage to get it out before Jester replaced fingers with her tongue, fucking him open with quick strokes. Fjord chuckled softly, leaning across the bed and taking Jester’s hips in hand. 

 

“Gonna open up for me?” He asked. Jester hummed directly into the wizard’s skin, which backfired a little as it sent her own hips jerking out of Fjord’s grasp. Caleb stifled a snicker, reaching down to trace a finger up her side. 

 

“You’re going to take Fjord’s head off like that,” he teased. This time Jester drew back before making a rude noise, then plunged her tongue back into him. He didn’t bother hiding a laugh. Fjord shook his head at the pair of them, grinning. 

 

“Maybe you should help me hold her down, Caleb. I must admit I’m a little curious about how this feels too.” He trailed the pad of one clawed finger slowly up Jester’s slit, dipping just past her lips to slick it. She was as wet and open as he’d ever seen her, especially given how little touching she’d been getting. 

 

Caleb gave him a sceptical look, busy raking his nails up and over the tiefling’s breasts, pausing to flick a nipple. 

 

“I don’t think the pair of us together will be holding her anywhere she doesn’t want to be, Fjord,” he pointed out as Jester moaned. Fjord snickered and leaned down to lick across her opening. 

 

“We have a slight leverage advantage.” 

 

“And you’re tempting her to flip the lot of us, and I don’t want to fall off the bed. Fuck, do that again...” 

 

Not sure who he was talking to, both Fjord and Jester repeated their motions, Jester stroking Caleb’s prostate at the same time Fjord’s tongue found her clit. All three tensed and relaxed in unison, then Jester sighed and let her head hit the bed. 

 

“That’s really weird to feel all at once.” 

 

Taking advantage of her distraction, Fjord latched onto her clit to suck. She squeaked and giggled, twisting on the sheets and Caleb moaned, reaching down to squeeze the base of his shaft. Added sensation shot through Fjord like lightning and he groaned, stroking himself slowly. 

 

“Fuck... do I gotta tie you two up to get any experimentin’ done?” 

 

Jester laughed and patted the inside of Caleb’s thighs, guiding him back off her face. He went obediently, knees winding up on the pillows as he leaned down to kiss her. 

 

“We’ll have other days! Right now all I want is to have one of you fuck me really good.” She wriggled her hips in front of his face, draping one leg over his shoulder. Fjord sighed laboriously and pressed another kiss to her clit. 

 

“You’re painin’ me, darlin’.” 

 

A wicked grin shot across her face and she laughed, dragging a toe up the back of his neck. 

 

“I can do that too if you like, but it’ll be hard to focus with the spell on.” 

 

Caleb nipped her lower lip, chuckling softly at the brief bloom of pain in his own lip. 

 

“I think it would be distracting for all of us,” he pointed out, stroking his fingers through her hair. Jester giggled in agreement and leaned up to kiss him again, soothing near enough the same spot with her tongue. 

 

“Will you fuck me, Caleb?” She asked sweetly, batting her lashes. He smiled back, crooking a finger at her. 

 

“If you come over here.” 

 

Fjord barely managed to duck a flailing leg as she rolled over, crawling haphazardly back up the bed. 

 

“Hey, watch it, you’ll spill the oil!” He called, not bothering to fight a grin of his own as he clambered back onto the bed. She stuck her tongue out over her shoulder at him. 

 

“You spilled it first!” 

 

“True,” the half orc conceded with a grin as he joined them, shuffling on his knees and pulling Caleb in for a deep kiss. After about a minute Jester slapped both their shoulders playfully, pouting. 

 

“Now I’m feeling ignored.” 

 

“She’s needy,” Fjord murmured against Caleb’s mouth, grinning as he felt the laugh gust across his lips. 

 

“You say like you aren’t,” the wizard teased back and sat back, smiling at Jester. “Did you want something?” 

 

“Your dick,” the tiefling reminded him, climbing into his lap and swatting Fjord’s hip with her tail. “And his dick in you.” 

 

“Well if I can oblige, Madam,” Fjord drawled, over emphasizing the last two words with a grin. He shifted closer, looking for a position that’d give him access to the other two. “You may need to shuffle a bit though.” 

 

Jester sighed dramatically, stroking her fingers across Caleb’s cheek. 

 

“What do you think? Want him to fuck you into me, or should I ride you?” 

 

Caleb pretended to think about it, humming thoughtfully and furrowing his brows. 

 

“It’s a very hard decision, Jester,” he told her with his best serious face. She giggled an agreement and nodded. 

 

“I am very good at riding.” 

 

“You really are,” Fjord agreed, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her horn. 

 

“I think...” Caleb paused, a smile creeping across his lips as he watched them. The little moments between them were so... soft. Just small, affectionate gestures that spoke to the true depth of feeling they shared, far more than just the sex. It filled him with a warmth that took his breath away for a moment. 

 

Fjord grinned and leaned in to kiss him too, one hand carding slowly through long hair. Jester giggled and punched his shoulder, making Caleb wince as his own arm jumped. 

 

“Caleb was talking, Fjord!” 

 

The half orc drew back, grinning at her. 

 

“He looked like the words got stuck. I was helpin’ him find them.” 

 

Jester snorted another giggle and pulled him in for a deep kiss of her own, then tugged Caleb in for another. 

 

“Giving you your words back,” she explained with a dazzling smile. The wizard rolled his eyes and patted her cheek. 

 

“You seem like you have energy to spare. Why don’t you ride me nice and slow so Fjord and I can both feel it?” 

 

A happy little shiver ran down her spine and the tiefling bounced happily, leaning in to steal another kiss. 

 

“Okay! Lie down on your back so we can get Fjord in position to fuck you too,” she instructed, wriggling out of Caleb’s lap and pulling Fjord in for a deep and tender kiss. Caleb rolled his eyes with a fond smile, considering for a moment before laying himself down beside the pair, his head on the pillows. Once he was situated he reached over and slipped a finger into Jester. 

 

“I’m ready.” He paused, then glanced across the sheets. “Who has the lube? I think I’m out.” 

 

Drawing away, Fjord glanced around as well, a slight frown on his face. 

 

“I think you had it?” 

 

Jester sighed dramatically and patted her way across the bedding. 

 

“You two are hopeless! Here it is!” She raised the vial triumphantly and crawled across the bed to Caleb. “There’s not a whole lot left, you can have half and then I’ll top you up from the boring oil.” 

 

Without being asked Fjord rolled off the bed to retrieve the regular oil from the floor, passing it over to Caleb while Jester slicked her fingers. When she wrapped a cool, wet hand around Caleb’s shaft all three shuddered with the strengthened sensation. 

 

“Fuck,” the tiefling sighed, stroking slowly just to enjoy the magic tingling below her skin, “I can’t wait to have you inside me.” 

 

“So stop waitin’,” Fjord nudged her with a grin, holding out a hand for the magic vial, which she gave him. Jester stuck her tongue out at him and shifted to straddle Caleb’s hips, gripping the root of his cock. 

 

“You both ready?” 

 

“I thought you wanted more oil?” Caleb groaned, his free hand rising to grip her hip. The grin Jester shot him was decidedly wicked. 

 

“Lemme try just this first. I can always add more.” And she began to sink down, her back arching as the stretch of penetration and the tightness of penetrating chased their way up and down her spine. “HolyfuckingshitIfeelamazing!” 

 

Fjord hissed through his teeth and gripped the base of his shaft, eyes squeezing closed for a moment while Caleb gripped Jester’s hips, panting. 

 

“Understatement,” the half orc muttered, hips jerking as Jester finally settled astride Caleb’s hips, taking him as deep as she could. Rather unfairly, Jester was the first to reorient herself. The heat and pressure of penetration was new to her, giving an urgency that stripped away her usual impulse to tease. She promptly used it to swivel her hips, sending both of her partners swearing. There really was nothing quite like it, a smooth stretch and a feeling of fullness, but with nothing there to rock back on. 

 

Caleb reached a hand around to grip her tail, planting his feet with his legs apart, back arched against the bed. The ghost of penetration combined with the open emptiness where Jester had stretched him out was maddening. 

 

“Fuck... Jester... Fjord, need you inside me. Now.” He could feel the unfamiliar weight of his own cock from where the magic sealed him to Jester, but it couldn’t quite override the yearning for more. It was like an itch just below the skin, making him want. Need. He needed something to really fill him, a good thick cock to clench around and push into, some kind of control over the sensations inside him. 

 

Fjord began to stroke the last of the magical oil over his own shaft, making a face. 

 

“Yeah, kinda wish I had somethin’ to fill me up too. I’m feelin’ all kinds of powerless and empty right now.” 

 

“I can go get a plug for you, Fjord?” Jester offered, making another lazy circle with her hips and shuddering. Fjord lined himself up behind her and kissed his way across her shoulder, settling between Caleb’s legs. 

 

“Another time. I don’t really wanna wait.” 

 

“We may not have time,” Caleb pointed out, his voice strained from the effort of not moving. Jester flexed around him and he swore, nails digging into soft blue skin. 

 

“Better fuck him quick, Fjord,” she giggled, leaning back against his chest and tilting her head to kiss his jaw. Fjord reached around to cop a feel, his other hand lining himself up with Caleb’s hole. 

 

“So stay still so I can get in,” he teased, stroking his foreskin back to rub the lubed head of his cock over the rim. Caleb and Jester arched as one, amusement enough of a distraction for Fjord to stop him from doing the same. Drawing in a deep breath to steady himself, he pushed slowly in. 

 

Heat, pressure, smooth, gliding ecstasy tangled in and around all three, the spell sizzling along nerve endings as stretch melded with squeeze. For Jester, it felt like being doubly penetrated, stretched as open as she could go as Fjord’s knot slid inside, tangled with pulsing warmth at her clit from two angles. For Caleb, stretched open by Fjord and buried in Jester, the three sensations twisted into a blur of fireworks behind his eyes, everything redoubled back on itself. 

 

Fjord alone felt a little loss, a hint of emptiness as his ass clenched around a hardness not quite there, but the heady ecstasy of filling and being filled was sweet enough not to care. He moved first, hips rolling almost more from instinct than desire. Sparks flashed behind his eyes and he shuddered to a halt, panting for breath. 

 

Strong blue fingers closed around his wrist tight enough to bruise as Jester tossed her hair from her face to growl at him. 

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” And she began to move, her hips working in a sinuous rhythm as she moved slowly at first, fingers shaking as pleasure shot through her with each nudge. Caleb raked his nails down her back, dragging strangled moans from all of their lips and making Fjord’s hips jerk into him. 

 

“Fuck that’s...” the half orc’s voice gave out, unable to find the word. 

 

“Wonderful,” Jester sighed, rolling down onto Caleb’s cock just a little faster, reaching down to rub at her clit. Caleb swore loudly and thrust up to meet her, jostling Fjord inside him. 

 

“REALLY fucking weird!” 

 

“That too,” Fjord agreed with a helpless laugh, doing his best to steady Jester without breaking rhythm. “Fuck, I can’t even tell which hands are mine anymore.” 

 

Jester scrambled her way from his wrist to his hand, pressing it to her bouncing breasts. 

 

“This one, hold this for me, I need to concentrate.” Fjord obediently reached around with his other hand, cupping both to provide Jester a little support and giving a firm squeeze. Between and beneath them, Caleb keened, clenching around Fjord. 

 

“Fuck that’s too much... need more,” he panted, doing his best to thrust with both of them but getting lost in the tangle of speeds and feelings. Jester giggled and raked her nails down his chest, clamping down on his cock as well to draw more curses from him. 

 

“Like that?” She giggled, then threw her head back as Caleb reached between them to press firmly at her clit. 

 

“Like this,” the wizard growled, shifting his hips just a little to find an angle that sent shocks of ecstasy through all three of them. Fjord groaned, hiding his face in the side of Jester’s neck and moving as well, searching for Caleb’s prostate. 

 

The first time both spots were hit together Jester nearly fell off the bed, grasping blindly for both of them as magic blurred the lines between them, ramping up the pleasure. Fjord and Caleb exchanged looks over her shoulder and began to move, Fjord massaging her breasts firmly while Caleb gripped her hips, doing their best to hold their bucking tiefling steady. She was whimpering with need now, bouncing faster on Caleb’s cock. Her tail wrapped around Fjord’s waist tight enough to leave another strange bruise. It helped to ground him a little, but not much. 

 

The final moments were frantic, moving almost more against each other than together as they chased the high. Caleb fell first but by barely a second as his orgasm coursed through Jester and Fjord, yanking them unceremoniously over the edge with him. 

 

By the time any kind of coherency returned, the whole inn had fallen silent around them. Caleb broke it with a sigh, flexing lazily around Fjord’s knot still inside him. 

 

“I do not think that was made for three people.” 

 

“Definitely gonna be better with four,” Jester agreed with a tired giggle. Human dick wasn’t up to quite the same longevity, but she’d tucked herself up to Caleb’s chest to take part of Fjord’s weight at some point in the proceedings. Wizard and warlock groaned together and swatted at her, making the giggles briefly more energetic. “Okay, okay, we’ll do it slowly! But we totally need more.” 

 

Fjord made a low grumble that could have been agreement, sighing and taking hold of Caleb’s hips. 

 

“‘M gonna roll us over,” he warned the room at large. Jester slipped back out of the way obediently while they shifted, winding up on their sides with Caleb tucked close to Fjord’s chest. With the tiefling snuggled up behind him, he felt wonderfully enclosed. Safe. And owned, the thick warmth of Fjord’s knot still pulsing inside him. 

 

Jester sighed softly, reaching down to play her fingers over where they were still joined. 

 

“My turn to get knotted next,” she reminded them both, her other hand patting across the bedsheets to find the covers. Fjord made another potentially agreeing sound, the arm over Caleb stretching just a little further to wrap around her too. 

 

Caleb reached down to guide her leg up and over his, leaving his hand stretched warm over her cooler skin. 

 

“Do we want to all use it again or should I leave you to it?” He asked sleepily, snuggling in. Jester coiled her tail around his wrist and trilled happily, tugging the blanket over all three of them. 

 

“If you don’t join us, who’s going to fuck Fjord?” 

 

“Deuces?” Fjord offered from his other side without looking up. Caleb made a small noise of protest. 

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested... just that if it might be less overwhelming with two, I would understand.” 

 

“Why would we want it to be less overwhelming?” Jester asked, placing a soft kiss just below his ear. Caleb rolled his eyes, doing his best to fight a smile. 

 

“I would be happy to fuck you, Fjord,” he told the burly half orc solemnly, with his very best straight face. Fjord grinned down at him and gave a squeeze with the arm draped across them, pulling both in closer. 

 

“I take it we’re definitely goin’ back for more, then?” He asked somewhat redundantly. Jester yawned and snuggled closer, her tail shifting to coil around Fjord’s ankle. 

 

“Of course! We’ve only tried it once, and we’ve already learned a lot.” 

 

“Like that you’re more of a needy bottom than both of us thought,” Caleb teased, then moaned as Fjord nudged his knot in just a little deeper. 

 

“Who’s a needy bottom?” The half orc demanded playfully, nipping at Caleb’s lower lip. The wizard just about managed a little whimper, clenching down around the thick, heavy knot. Jester broke into giggles, rocking her own hips against Caleb’s to shift Fjord inside him again. 

 

“I think we all are. We should really get a lot more of that oil, and some thicker toys. I bet I can take more dicks than both of you combined.” 

 

“You have more space for dick,” Fjord pointed out, settling back into the sheets. Jester considered it for a while, then shrugged. 

 

“That’s fair. I guess it’ll be more even if we all just use our butt anyway, so that’s more fun.” 

 

Caleb cleared his throat from between them. 

 

“I am not letting you put just anything you find in my butt,” he warned the other two, glancing between them with narrowed eyes, “and I don’t think you should do it to each other either.” 

 

“You enjoyed the deep throatin’ contest,” Fjord remarked with a fond smile at the memory. The wizard paused a moment and shook his head. 

 

“We were only using each other. It’s still not a good idea to use strange toys.” 

 

“We won’t use strange toys,” Jester sighed, burrowing into his back. “I’ll make sure we only get the good ones and you can Identify them all to check. Unless you don’t want to be stuffed full of the biggest toys we can find?” 

 

Caleb hesitated again, thinking about it. It... had a certain size king appeal to the whole thing. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

“But we are not telling Beauregard the results this time.” 

 

In the dark behind him, Jester dragged out a long moan of complaint. 

 

“Awwww, but Caleb! She’ll be so proud of me!” 

 

Fjord cleared his throat, the sound just possibly disguising a chuckle. 

 

“I think he’s right, Jester. You can have your own contest with Beau an’ Yasha too.” 

 

Jester huffed and snuggled closer, muttering complaints into Caleb’s back. 

 

“Not like they’re not going to ask.” But she kept it to a low mumble that Caleb and Fjord both pretended not to hear, snuggling up for some rest. They might fall asleep. Or, once Fjord’s knot had gone down a little, they might go for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I gotta say, I’ve been seeing an upsetting rise in cranky fandom bs on twitter >.> It is upsetting me and I like this to be a positive space, so let’s all take a day and be enthusiastic about other peoples’ ships together, even if they are not our taste! Spread some love for me. 
> 
> Leave this place a little better than you found it. 
> 
> Frumpkin rating: 7/10. Still lots of mess and oil (hiss) but satisfactory fucking of the wizard. Licked the oil. Did not enjoy.


End file.
